Zero's Shinigami
by Chaos Keeper
Summary: What if instead of summoning Saito as her familiar; the Zero summoned a certain Substitute Soul Reaper. Just another Zero no Tsukaima fic; hope you enjoy! Ichi x Louise, OC x Tiffania, and now Saito x Henreitta.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hey guys, Chaos Keeper here; with yet another one. This time with familiar of zero, I finished watching the anime and felt a (call me weird if u feel like it) connection with the characters.**

**Louise Vallierẽ, someone who's always counted out before she even starts and is barely accepted even with her status as a noble is sort of an outcast. She stresses herself out trying to please her family, her best friend (the princess), and most of all herself. She believes that in the '**_**Familiar Summoning' **_**ceremony she can summon one that will help her be accepted by everyone and become someone of worth.**

**Saito Hiraga, an average kid who's dragged from his world into another completely out of nowhere; not only that; he's treated like a common animal and forced to perform manual labor for an ungrateful '**_**master.' **_**I honestly felt bad for the poor guy and wondered if his life would ever improve at times. Then, he learned of him becoming **_**'Gandalfr' **_**and defended himself against Guiche before going on to defeat even more powerful opponents. Ward, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, Golems, and more; he even gave his life for the one he loves when he fought the 70,000 army to keep her safe and buy enough time for Louise, Henrietta, and the civilians to get away in time all by himself.**

**All this from an average kid; amazing, right? Even after death, he was revived by a half-elf named Tiffania who happened to find his dead body in a forest after his talking sword, **_**'Derflinger (or Derf for short)' **_**transported him away in a last-ditch effort to save his life. Tiffania, then took care of him before sending him back to the Magic Academy where he met Louise once more. Afterwards, he finds Tiffania once more and they become friends.**

**So yeah; I thought this amazing anime deserved another fic written by another author who hopes to do it justice. Anyways, quick overview; this fic will be the same with a few changes and a major one where Louise doesn't summon Saito, instead she summons our resident Substitute Soul Reaper; Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't worry for those of you familiar with the anime, I'm not going to completely disregard Saito; he'll instead be summoned by another character because even though I fell in love with Louise x Saito in the beginning I feel he deserves a better master.**


	2. Chapter 2- The summoning

**Hey guys, Chaos here with the first chapter of Zero's Shinigami. Once again, I'm not a pro writer; I'm probably not even a good one. I'm just writing this to satisfy my one want to write a fic about it in the hopes that I can do the anime(s) justice. If I somehow manage to please one of you out there as well along the way, great; if not, please feel free to say so. Anyways, hope you like this and as always Read n' Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) nor will I ever**

_Ichigo_

"Good Mooooorniiiiinnnnng, Ichigo!" I heard my insane father shout as he flew into my room with a flying kick. I inwardly groaned as I lifted up one hand and caught his foot in mid-air stopping it completely.

"Ah, it seems you were prepared; but how about **this!**" he chuckled as he spun and tried to round-house kick me with his other foot. I dropped my grip on the original and moved my arm to block the kick with a yawn before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him out my door and down the stairs.

"Now will you **knock it off**; ya crazy old man!" I roared as I slammed the door shut and went to get dressed for school.

"Nii-chan, if you don't hurry you're gonna be late!" I heard Yuzu shout from downstairs as I looked at the clock.

'_Shit; Tatsuki's gonna give me hell if I don't get there on time today' _I groaned inwardly as I leapt down the stairs in front of my room with my bag over my shoulder.

"Sorry Yuzu; don't have time for breakfast today! See you all later!" I shouted as I sprinted out the door and towards school.

"Aw, Nii-chan didn't eat the breakfast I made for him" Yuzu said sadly as she went to put away the left-overs.

"More for me" Karin joked as she finished hers and grabbed her bag for school. Yuzu quickly grabbed hers and they left for school as Isshin went to work at the clinic.

* * *

_Louise_

I woke up with a determined look on my face as I dressed myself in the academy uniform.

'_I will summon a familiar that'll show everyone that I'm not a zero. I'll prove to everyone that I'm a Valliere' _I thought as I grabbed my wand and walked out of the room with a bit more confidence in my stride than usual as I walked to the classroom where familiar summoning was to take place.

* * *

_Ichigo_

"Finally after school" Keigo whined as everyone laughed except for me. I somehow found myself looking towards the sky and the moon which seemed kind of close to each other.

"Hey anyone gonna look at the eclipse today?" I heard Mizuro ask in the background but he sounded kind of distant. I found myself starting to walk off in the direction the moon sat in the sky when I felt a hand grab mine.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as I froze. I shook my head and relaxed as I was brought back down to earth; yet somehow, I couldn't shake that strange feeling. It was indescribable, almost ghost-like.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess" I said as she looked at me in concern.

"You sure?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head home; see you guys later" I said with a wave as I walked off with a tired sigh.

'_**King, heads up. You might wanna look in front of you' **_I heard Shiro say as I looked up to see a….green portal?

**Ichigo, I feel some sort of energy emanating from it and it seems like its calling to us**Zangetsu said as I nodded. Warily, I grabbed a firm hold of my substitute soul reaper badge and my soul phone before stepping through. Immediately, I regretted it as the portal seemed to death-grip my body and pull me inside.

'_I can't get free!' _I panicked as the portal swallowed me.

'_Am I…dead? It feels like I'm falling but I can't hear the wind that should be flying past my ears. I can't feel the clothes on my skin and I can't see anything but darkness. I can't even hear Zangetsu or Shiro; if I stay like this it'll drive me insane' _I thought.

* * *

_Louise_

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" I cried as I felt the spell take effect. A green portal appeared directly in front of me and a boy with vibrant orange hair seemed to float out. Without anyone casting a spell for him to levitate he just seemed to slowly fall through the portal as if by his own power he was being kept from slamming into the ground.

Gently, he landed on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. I tenderly walked over to him as everyone in the class was silent in awe. I looked down at the boy with a slight blush on my face; he was actually kind of good-looking.

'_No, he's just my familiar' _I thought as I shook my head slightly and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." I said before leaning forward and kissing him softly. The pentagram underneath us turned a vibrant electric blue. He gained a pained look on his face as what looked like a thunder-bolt burned runes onto the back of his hand before his face went back to a well-practiced scowl.

**Ok, here's chapter one and I hoped you enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm just another writer who's trying to do these animes justice. If I didn't let me know about it (preferably without cussing me out in the process; but I understand if you feel that's what you need to do to get your point across). Anyways, like I said hope you liked it; you can leave any ideas or thoughts you have on the chapter in the reviews; in fact, I encourage it.**

**See ya around**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	3. Chapter 3- Halkeginian Blues

**Ok got some pretty good reviews and I'm glad you like my writing. As a precaution, if I get kinda off topic in certain chapters, let me know so that I can fix it immediately; thanks! Anyways, to Blinded in a bolthole; Actually, I'm all the way up to the Wandereich/ Vandereich (however the hell you spell that) arc and in this one, he's at a point just after the Fullbringer arc; I just tweaked it so that he's talking to Zangetsu and Shiro again and he can use both his shinigami and full bring abilities separately (he does still have the full-bring fused appearance in his shinigami form though) instead of them being fused for my own personal convenience.**

**Long story short, writing will be slow because I broke my glasses and am currently blind as fuck T_T. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know the reason Saito couldn't understand Louise at the beginning wasn't because she was speaking **_**Halkeginian **_**in actuality, she was speaking in French and he speaks Japanese; big language difference there. So yea, skipping all the 'hope you like the chapter' bull; on to the actual **_**reading part!**_

**Disclaimer: No ownership here, just empty pockets and a headache**

_Ichigo_

I groaned as I felt sunlight stream onto my face. There was a strange voice screaming something at me I couldn't understand in the background; it sounded female but I couldn't be sure.

"Karin, is that you?" I asked as I sat up with another groan. I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with long pink hair standing in front of me; screaming something at me. It sounded like she was scolding me but in some strange language I couldn't completely understand it sounded vaguely familiar though.

'_**That's because she's speaking French, King. If you want; I can help you understand it' **_Shiro said.

'_Wait…how do you know french?' _I asked.

'_**Because unlike you I pay attention during your classes; it's my knowledge that keeps you from failing whenever you go off for supernatural duties and come back to school' **_Shiro bragged as I was dumbfounded.

He was actually….paying _attention_?!

'_**Don't act so surprise it's not like I have much else to do in here. I pretty much sleep, train, and look through your memories all day' **_Shiro said with a groan.

'_You look through my….you know what; never mind I don't want to know. Can you help us communicate' _I responded.

'_**I can do that and more' **_Shiro said.

"Yeah, that'll be a big help" I said aloud.

_Louise_

"Don't sit there and ignore me, you stupid dog!" I shouted at the boy in front of me. He sat and gave me a curious look as if he was trying to understand where he was and what I was saying.

"I don't know what strange language you were speaking before but, you need to start speaking proper Halkeginian **now!** Show some **respect**; you're in the presence of a **noble**, the third daughter of the **Vallierẽ** family and **your master**!" I cried once more in frustration before storming off to my dresser.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a whip.

'_Maybe __**this'll**__ teach him a lesson' _I thought as I walked over to him and snapped it. His eyes narrowed as he heard the crack of the whip before I pulled my arm back and prepared to swing it at him.

_Ichigo_

Immediately, I felt a snap in my ears as new knowledge poured into my head and I suddenly understood everything she had been saying before.

_**Crack!**_

My head snapped towards the sound as I glared darkly at the pink haired girl in front of me. As I saw her arm come swinging down towards me with the whip in tow I rolled out of the way and reached into my back pocket for my combat pass and drew on my full-bring.

I felt reiatsu swirl around me as my clothes melted into a black skin-tight suit and white armor covered it and formed a sheath on the back of my left shoulder while a ribbon of the same armor floated gently onto my nose and stuck there. My combat pass changed as the skull on the front turned into a type of black diamond and a hilt sprouted from one side while a small blade slid out of the opposite; turning it into a type of short sword similar to a tantō.

She spun around with a look of surprise on her face which quickly shifted to an angry glare as she swung her arm sideways and the whip flew out towards me.

I ducked and flashed into the corner of a wall behind her with the sword held in a backwards grip similar to how Shiro held his sword before flying towards her. My hand wrapped around her neck as I flew towards the wall and slammed her into it.

She gasped in pain and dropped the whip as I pointed my sword at her left eye; the blade glinting maliciously as my eyes glowed an icy blue.

"You need to learn to treat people with respect. In fact, while I have you here; care to explain a few things. Why am I here? Who are you? What is this place? Why were you about to strike me for no reason?" I growled in French (or 'Halkeginian') as she looked up at me in slight fear.

-A few hours later-

_Louise_

I rubbed my hand against where he had grabbed my neck. It still stung a little bit and I'm pretty sure he bruised it but I can't give him the satisfaction of looking like I was in any sort of pain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as I looked at him in surprise.

"No, I'm fine" I said haughtily.

"Look, I know it hurts because your neck is red; the least you can do after trying to attack me is answer a damn question without being a jackass" he snapped.

"Ms. Vallierẽ, what happened to you?!" I heard Siesta, one of the school servants ask with worry in her tone.

"This worthless dog dared to attack his **master!**" I responded putting venom into my words as I glared at the orange haired boy.

_Ichigo_

I clenched my fist at the word dog before getting up and walking towards the balcony. I slammed the door shut and leaned against the railing while looking over the strange building.

'_Looks like a school from all the people walking around. What's with the capes though; and why are some wearing different colored capes?' _I thought as I watched the students below me.

'**Tch…as if that flat chest could ever be the queen! Who does she think she is?!' **Shiro practically roared as he rampaged inside my inner world.

On some level I agreed but I was finding it hard to stay angry at her.

**Ichigo be on your guard; there is sorcery at work in your body. I can't tell much except that it binds your soul to her; making her your master **Zangetsu warned.

'**Speaking of the bitch; she's trying to get your attention, king' **Shiro said as I turned to see her banging against the glass balcony door while yelling.

I groaned as I walked over to the door and opened it to hear her yelling insults at me.

"Shut up already, will you?" I snapped as I stood on the railing of the balcony with my arms out.

"What are you-"she began as her eyes widened at me standing on the railing.

I looked down at the ground below; judging the distance from here to the ground if I fell when I got an idea. I spun around and spread my arms wide while letting myself tip backwards as I began to fall off the balcony towards the ground below. I felt the wind whip wildly around me as I let gravity take hold and I 'flew.'

Everything was happening in slow motion as I just enjoyed the wind at my back while looking up at the clouds above me. Even sound seemed distant and far away as I looked at the balcony where Louise far above me was screaming in horror with tears streaming from her face. The maid from earlier took one look at me falling and seemed to say 'sorry' as she gave me a sad look and attempted to console the pink haired girl.

'_Why would she be apologizing?' _I pondered as I neared the ground. Soon, people below me noticed a boy falling from the sky and screams were heard. To others in my situation they may have seemed ear-splittingly loud but to me; it was like they were at the other end of a mile-long tunnel.

'**King, you're nearing the ground pretty quickly' **Shiro warned me. I sighed wanting to enjoy the wind at my back a little longer before flipping around so my feet were facing the ground and focusing.

'_Zangetsu, can you slow it down a little?' _I asked as time was abruptly brought to a crawl. I quickly activated my full-bring and used it to begin a slower, more gently descent as time returned to normal. The screams of horror soon turned into sighs of amazement and wonder as I gently floated to the ground.

"Fight me, familiar of Zero" an arrogant voice growled. I turned to look at a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white button-up shirt with frills on the front of it. He held a rose in one hand and pointed it at me with a 'holier than thou' look on his face.

I groaned inwardly _'What is it with the people here? Does __**everyone **__have to be a friggn' Byakuya wannabe?!'_

-Inside the 6th division barracks-

Byakuya Kuchiki sneezed before rubbing his nose with a tissue. He frowned slightly as a certain substitute shinigami came to the forefront of his mind.

'_Ichigo Kurosaki, is he speaking of me right now?' _he mused before returning to his paperwork.

**End of the chapter. Late update I know if you want a reason read my profile or whatever, I hope you liked it and remember **_**constructive **_**criticism. Anyways, updates are now set on a rotation; different story updated every friday. Sorry it took so long to update; had it on here for a while and forgot to upload it.**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons Learned

**To killersoda57; When I say '**_**Shiro' **_**I meant Shirosaki; or Hichigo whatever the hell you wanna refer to him as. I use '**_**Shiro' **_**as a shortened version because it translates to **_**'White' **_**in English and it's shorter so it serves its purpose XD**

**To Telron and IchiIchi; good to be back and I'm glad y'all are enjoying the chapters!**

**To Krazyfanfiction1; thanks and with how everyone is acting around our favorite substitute shinigami, he may just freak the hell out and let Shiro rampage XD**

**And lastly, to Jose19; the reason Saito fell in love with Louise (possibly, this is just a theory) is because as I stated before the **_**'familiar contract' **_**mentally, physically, and spiritually binds the familiar to the master by creating an subconscious emotional bond to the master which can eventually develop further into a form of adoration or in Saito's case as he is human; **_**Love. **_**This coupled with whatever the hell runs through his head is what may have caused him to fall in love with her as all in all; she isn't a completely rotten person, just **_**extremely **_**bitchy.**

**That emotional bond is also what keeps the more dangerous familiars from tearing their masters limb from limb as it makes it **_**extremely **_**difficult if not virtually impossible to cause harm to something you're emotionally attached to as I'm sure you can relate. As for **_**how**_** Ichigo will handle Ms. Vallierẽ; we shall see as the story continues to unfold. In the previous chapter it shows that Zangetsu is aware of the forced change in Ichigo's soul which may/may not serve to nullify it if he so wishes.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack**

"Fight me, Familiar of Zero" that blonde haired kid demanded arrogantly.

"No" I responded and began to walk off before three armor-clad figures rose out of the ground before me; effectively cutting off my path forward.

"I don't think you quite heard me so I'll ask once more; **Fight me, Familiar of Zero**" he demanded a little more violently than before.

I sighed before releasing my full-bring and placing my combat pass into my back pocket and walking over to him.

"You know what **you and everybody else** in this fucked up world's problem is; you're **all arrogant little shits** that think because you have **some amount of social standing; you** can **push people around** and **do whatever** the **fuck you want!** Well, **I** have a **news flash for you;** I'm **not** like **the others you like to fuck around with! I will kick** your **ass** as many times as you **beg** me to; you **spineless bastard**" I snapped as I stood over him with a look of irritation on my face.

He shook with seething rage and swung the rose he carried in his hands multiple times as the strange armored figures began to multiply exponentially.

"So your plan for defeating me and humiliating me as much as possible…is to drown me in a sea of overgrown plush toys? Compensating for something over there, blondie" I taunted as a newly formed crowd began to laugh at him.

"Go, my Valkyries! Take him down!" He roared in response and pointed his wand at me as they converged on me.

'_Zangetsu, can you bring it down for a few seconds so I can hide my body' _I asked as time slowed in response I quickly leapt over the crowd of Valkyries and pressed my combat pass to my chest and exploded out of my body in my shinigami form. I picked up my body and placed it on the roof-top of a small house not far away before flash-stepping inside the crowd that gathered around our 'fight' as time returned to its normal pace.

"I'm amazed at your incompetence. You're slow, clumsy, and you lack skill, grace, and power in your attacks. To finish off; you're a hundred years too early…to try and beat me" I said as I walked out of the crowd. They all gasped in amazement as Guiche turned to look at me with pure rage written on his face.

"Baka-Inu! Apologize, **immediately!**" An annoying high pitched voiced screeched.

"Ugh, keep screaming Banshee. I don't think I've gone deaf yet" I groaned as she stomped over towards me.

"**You will pay!" **Guiche roared as his Valkyries rushed towards me.

I slowly turned my head to look at them before realizing they were rushing after my _'master' _too. My eyes widened in surprise as I flashed in front of her with my arms spread out as the Valkyries attacked my body relentlessly. I didn't have time to draw Zangetsu before their sheer numbers overtook me and it was all I could do to protect her.

"Baka-Inu! I don't **need **you to protect me!" She screeched even louder as she beat on my back with her fists lightly.

"**Will you shut up already, damn it!" **I roared as one of the Valkyries swords slashed above my left eye and blood impaired my vision.

I growled and leapt up with inhuman speed before unleashing a roundhouse kick in mid-air with so much force the air rippled and caused a domino effect making the armored summons lose their footing.

"Now, Guiche. I think it's time you learned that it's not nice to hurt people and that it's **very unwise to try to harm someone I care about**" I growled as I drew Zangetsu and got into my bankai stance.

"**Bankai!" **I roared subsequently exploding in sky blue reiatsu while the ground underneath my feet practically shattered like glass.

My shihakusho became tattered as it usually does and I held Tensa Zangetsu in my left hand as I glared at Guiche. He seemed to be sweating profusely in fear as my scowl deepened and I leaned slowly leaned forward to pick up a blade of grass.

"Don't blink… just watch, before this hits the ground; they'll **be gone**" I said gesturing towards his miniature army. He gulped in fear as I dropped the blade of grass and vanished before appearing once more in front of him. He blinked and they all shattered. I glared down at him as gravity seemed to multiply and the air vibrated underneath my power as I flared my reiatsu and he fell to his knees, unconscious.

"Remember this lesson well, Guiche" I growled before vanishing and only a cloud of dust was left in my wake.

_Queen Henrietta_

As I completed the familiar summoning spell a boy with short, black hair and blue eyes stumbled out looking confused.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar" I whispered before blushing and giving the disoriented boy a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise as I broke away from the kiss and he passed out with a look of light pain on his face as runes were inscribed on the back of his left hand.

**Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the standard 'Guiche gets his ass kicked' duel but I did try to add my own unique twist to it. Oh and for those of you who don't know this already; Ichigo's shinigami form looks just like in the Fullbringer Arc. Yes, Ichigo will be damn near god-like since no one else can probably really stand up to him but he will have a couple of good fights where he's actually **_**forced **_**to use his Bankai; unlike this one where he merely chose to so that his opponent would be taught a lesson.**

**For those of you who thought this in the beginning; I do realize that it's pointless for him to be Gandalfr since he already has skills with a sword and can just learn Kido or Hollow techniques from Zangetsu or Shiro which is why he isn't going to be Gandalfr. Saito will remain as Gandalfr in this story :D**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	5. Chapter 5- A new beginningTraining Camp

**Now, for some Saito POV; since he's just entered this story XD**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack**

**-Chaoskeeper**

_Saito_

I groaned as I felt someone's finger poke my face. I lightly swatted it away and turned over, trying to keep from waking up. I was comfortable on this bed.

'_Wait…bed?!' _I thought as my eyes shot open and I leapt up to my feet startling the purple haired girl sitting on the bed I was sleeping on.

Looking around, I noticed I was in a room that looked kinda like those you'd find in a royal's castle.

"Where am I, miss?" I asked as I turned to the girl who was still sitting on my bed looking confused after I spoke.

Then she pulled out a staff of some kind and said something I couldn't understand as the green jewel in the middle of it glowed lightly. She walked over to me slowly and gently tapped my forehead as I suddenly got a splitting headache.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" I said as I grabbed my head in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, familiar-san! I didn't know the spell would hurt you" she said as she fell to her knees and looked at me in concern.

"Wait; I can understand you!" I exclaimed in shock.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, that was a translation spell, familiar-san" she explained.

"Um…my name's Saito. Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"Because you're my familiar; I summoned you" she responded before beginning to explain the process of familiar summoning.

* * *

_Ichigo_

I groaned as I woke up on the roof of the small house I had left my body on before.

"Fuck; I'm sore" I complained as I forced myself to my feet.

'_**King, may I ask why the fuck you're sleeping on the roof?!' **_Shiro shouted as I paused in my stretches.

Why was I sleeping on the roof?

'_Ichigo, maybe this will help jog your memory' _Zangetsu said as memories of the past night flooded into my mind.

_-Flashback; Start-_

I flash-stepped to the balcony I had leapt off of before with my body slung over my shoulder. I leaned it against the wall and stepped into it as the screaming banshee returned to shout at me some more.

"What were you thinking, baka-inu?! You could've gotten killed because you disrespected a **noble! **Do you hear me?! A **noble**; someone's whose status is **higher** than **you **because you're a **lowly commoner!**" she shouted as I sighed.

I heard the crack of a whip and barely ducked in time to avoid a leather whip aimed for my face.

**Now, **the bitch was starting to **really **get on my nerves.

"You know; I like how you were crying for me thinking I was committing suicide earlier yet, now after I **save your ass! **You come in here and **attack me?! Fuck this!**" I roared back at her.

She shut up instantly before her face turned red and she attacked me again with the whip. I reached out to grab it and teach her a lesson when I felt a sharp pain behind my shoulders and on my back. I faltered and the whip sliced through the skin on my upper arm and grazed my face and I felt warm blood trickle from the wounds on my back.

Rukia's words from long ago shot through my mind.

'_Remember to be careful Ichigo; any wounds you receive in your shinigami form will transfer over to your human body when you get back in if not fully healed' _her words echoed as I cursed my luck.

'_**Damn it, King! I haven't had enough time yet to heal them!' **_Shiro shouted in my mind as I fell to one knee.

The girl stood over me with a look of confidence in her eyes as she raised the whip once more.

'_Fuck it; gotta do what I gotta do' _I thought as I forced myself to leap backwards over the balcony once more. Only this time; I couldn't use my powers to save myself from my imminent crash-landing. Luckily, there happened to be a group of servants carrying a large pot of cool water at that instant and I fell into the 'pool' with a resounding crash.

Needless to say, the servants were **not **happy with that. I remember sprinting away from them when I re-found this house. There were some vines growing on the side of the building I used to climb to the top and hide on the roof until the servants were gone.

_-Flashback; End-_

'_I must've passed out on this roof' _I thought as I slowly used the vines to climb off the roof.

After wandering through the academy halls for a bit; I decided to sit and take a rest.

'_I wonder how long till she realizes I didn't end up a bloody stain on this academy's lawn and comes looking for me' _I thought as I sat against a tree.

'_**Hey, King. Zangetsu and I were talking earlier and we decided that since we don't know how long you'll be stuck here, why not train you a bit? Zangetsu'll handle your quincy training while I'll handle your hollow training. Specifically, we'll be teaching you techniques that're unique to each race. Like, Zangetsu will teach you Kido and how to handle a reishi bow or whatever while I'll show you how use a Cero, Bala, and some other stuff like reinforcing both your human and shinigami form with Hierro' **_Shiro explained as I nodded.

'_Well then, why don't we get started' _I said as Shiro grinned and Zangetsu nodded approvingly.

I took a meditative pose as I closed my eyes and slipped into my inner world seamlessly.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I standing on the side of a skyscraper in my shinigami form; I felt an unfamiliar weight on wrist and looked down to see a quincy cross on my wrist similar to Uryu's after the Winter War. Assuming it was part of my new training regimen I looked around to see Zangetsu on his flagpole not too far away with Shiro standing next to him; leaning on said flagpole with his sword hefted over his shoulder.

"So; what's first?" I asked as Zangetsu stepped off the flagpole.

'_**You run**__' _Shiro cackled as he leapt after me with his sword held high. My eyes widened in surprise as I reached behind my back for Zangetsu when I realized that the sword was no longer on my back. Instead, Old Man Zangetsu held the blade in his hand while I was unarmed.

I managed to flash-step away just in time as Shiro slammed into the ground with his blade.

"What the fuck?!" I roared as I was about to try and flash step away once more when Shiro appeared in front of me with his hand held in front of my face.

"No shinigami powers to help you out here~" he sang as he closed his fist and I felt my reiatsu being thrown away where I couldn't reach it.

"How did y-" I was cut off as he almost took my head off with a horizontal swing while a nearby skyscraper shattered from the force of the blow.

I was being forced to fight my hollow with no powers, no weapon, and no escape. My eyes widened in fear as I realized how thoroughly fucked I was. So, I did what any sane person in my situation would have done; I turned and ran like hell.

**Ichigo, be calm. You're panicking over the loss of your powers when they're not completely gone. Your reiatsu isn't gone; all that's happened is that your shinigami powers are sealed right now. You have other ways to defeat the opponent before you. Focus and draw on your power; force it into that cross and imagine it taking shape. Let it form into a bow that will be a beacon of light in times of darkness **Zangetsu said as I leapt off the skyscraper onto another one.

I stopped at the edge of the roof and took a few calming breaths as I focused and imagined my reiatsu flowing through my veins like blood. Suddenly, my body felt lighter than it had been mere moments before.

* * *

'_Hmmm, this isn't what Zangetsu was talking about but….it feels __**great**__' _I thought as I noticed my senses were enhanced too. Before, I was only still alive because my combat-weary eyes picked up the slight movements Shiro's body made before he actually moved so I was already running when he started after me. Now, I saw Shiro's movements clearly as if they were in slow-motion. I stood still and waited as he rushed towards me with a wild grin on his face.

'_**Down you go!' **_Shiro cackled as he slipped into a wild barrage of attacks. They all moved in slow motion to me.

'_Down, left, down, up, right, diagonal, horizontal, feint to the left' _I thought as my eyes darted everywhere; following Shiro's every movement and dancing out of the way of each swing with seconds to spare.

'_**Damn it; stay still so I can cut you into pieces!' **_Shiro roared in frustration as he sped up his attacks.

Soon, his swings were nothing more than a blur yet I still saw them as if they were just normal swings. I ducked, side-stepped, rolled, leapt, flipped, and continued to gracefully evade his attacks as if we were in a deadly dance.

Little did I realize I had just mastered a Quincy technique, Hirenkyaku; their version of a Flash-Step. We danced wildly; moving faster and faster until our bodies were nothing more than blurs of color that flew across the roofs of skyscraper after skyscraper. Once I was satisfied with being able to control that power without too much conscious effort I leapt over three skyscrapers onto another, smaller one; shattering the one I was standing on in the process and sending Shiro crashing to the ground, far below.

'_Focus my reiatsu into the cross around my wrist…..and imagine the power taking form into a bow' _I thought as I closed my eyes and imagined the reiatsu flooding my body once more. Then I gently pushed the energy towards my wrist as I opened my eyes to see the cross glowing a bright red. Soon, reiatsu exploded outwards and obscured me from view as the skyscraper beneath me was torn apart from the force of my power.

I eased back on the output of my power as my black-and-red reiatsu began to condense and take shape. Soon, a black reishi bow with red outlining it was in my hand; I tried condensing the reiatsu even more until the reishi bow was no longer an insubstantial mass of reiatsu but, an actual bow. It was completely black and looked similar to Uryu's bow back when we were invading Seireitei to rescue Rukia, except the color scheme was different while his was white and blue; mine was black and red.

I ducked underneath Shiro's horizontal slash and reflexively pulled the bow up to block. Immediately, my hollow mask materialized over the handle where my hand gripped the reishi bow tightly and acted as a guard just as Shiro's blade slammed into it. I grinned and spun the bow; using Shiro's momentum against him and sending him spiraling out of control into the air.

I focused and held my free hand as if I was holding an arrow as I imagined my reiatsu flowing through the cross on my wrist and into the bow; creating a bowstring and thin, black arrow with a red outline. The arrow-head seemed to dance like fire as I pulled back and let the arrow fly towards Shiro whose eyes widened in surprise as the arrow pierced through his shoulder.

"Goodnight" I said with a grin similar to one of his trademark smiles as I fired 3 arrows at once; piercing through both his legs and sword arm simultaneously. Immediately, I felt the return of my shinigami powers as Zangetsu reappeared on my back. I smiled lightly at the familiar weight of the large cleaver-like blade on my back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zangetsu gave a small smile as he leapt off his flagpole with a black quincy bow forming on his hand from his cloak.

**Be ready, Ichigo.**

'_**Because if you're not**__'_

_**You're gonna die! **_Shiro and Zangetsu roared as they both charged towards me with their weapons drawn.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys, I know it's been a while; main reason being….. 1) You people don't feed meh, my reviews. You can't starve a writer if you expect him to work hard D: 2) I'm having to fight writer's block a little bit more now. Anyways, see you guys around!**

**-Chaoskeeper**


	6. Chapter 6- Ichigos Dance n Saitos Musing

**Read on for more Ichigo gettn his ass handed to him :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack**

**-Chaoskeeper**

_Ichigo_

**Be ready, Ichigo.**

'_**Because if you're not**__'_

_**You're gonna die! **_Shiro and Zangetsu roared as they both charged towards me with their weapons drawn.

My eyes opened wide in surprise as I ducked under Shiro's swing only for Shiro to suddenly leap backwards as several arrows flew towards me. I managed to flash-step away just in time only for Shiro to appear above me with his version of Zangetsu held high overhead.

'_**Got ya!' **_He taunted as I rolled away while green-light sparked at my feet.

_Zangetsu_

'**Bringer Light?' **I questioned as I saw the spark of green light at my wielder's feet.

'**Interesting, it seems he's instinctively trying to merge Hirenyaku, Flash-step, and Bringer Light all into one technique to make it easier to move around' **I noted as I saw the spark of green light once more as he appeared a few feet away from the hollow's blade. I lifted my bow and fired several more arrows when the sharp static sound of Sonido reached my ears. My eyes widened as he appeared in front of me with his left eye hollowfied and his right glowing an icy blue.

_Ichigo_

'_Damn it! Zangetsu's taking care of me retaliating while Shiro's keeping me on the defensive! I gotta move __**faster!**_' I growled inwardly when before I knew it I had appeared in front of Zangetsu. His eyes widened as I took advantage of the situation and went for a right hook. My fist slammed into his face and sent him flying off the skyscraper we were currently standing on and through two others. I rolled out of the way of Shiro's blade as it shattered the skyscraper I was on. I floated above the wreckage and drew my sword as I got an idea.

I stood still with my eyes closed as I held the sword like an arrow while I focused. The static boom of Sonido rang through my ears as I spun around with my reishi bow formed and my sword held like an arrow. His eyes widened as I flipped over his horizontal slash and floated upside down with my sword held like an arrow in my reishi bow.

'_**Oh sh-' **_He began before I fired and Zangetsu stabbed directly through his chest. The momentum carried him and the blade backward until it stabbed into a skyscraper; holding him in place as he coughed up blood on the sword.

'_**Damn King….No mercy, huh. Guess you pass my test but, let's see if you can survive through Zangetsu's' **_Shiro said as he slowly faded away.

I roared in pain as suddenly an arrow pierced my shoulder.

'_Damn it! I wasn't paying attention' _I cursed as I spun around to find a barrage of arrows flying towards me.

I quickly flash-stepped over to where my sword was stabbed into the skyscraper, barely avoiding the attack. I landed with my feet on the wall; my body parallel to the ground far below where I floated. I quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword and wrenched it free of the wall before getting in Bankai stance.

'_I'm gonna have to move quickly if I want to defeat him' _I thought as I raised my reiatsu.

"**BANKAI!" **I roared as my black-and-red reiatsu flooded the area and I entered my Bankai form.

I tensed as did Zangetsu before we both became a blur of motion; moving faster than the eye could see. I ducked under an arrow and dashed forward; flashing from side-to-side away from arrow after arrow until I flashed directly into the path of one that he had fired right as I moved.

'_Shit! No escape from this one; I don't have enough time' _I cursed inwardly as I panicked. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head as my fight with Byakuya ran through my head. I quickly spun Tensa Zangetsu at the last second; cutting through the reishi arrow like butter. Zangetsu's eyes widened in shock as the arrow harmlessly flew over my shoulder and I flew towards him even faster.

"**Getsuga…TENSHO!"** I roared as the moon-fang cut through the air and slammed into Zangetsu; the force of the attack sending him spiraling through the skyscraper behind him.

I waited, my muscles tensed and ready for any incoming attack until the dust had cleared and I saw Zangetsu standing in the wreckage of the skyscraper.

**Well done, Ichigo. You've passed our test and now you will learn some of the hollow's moves. **Zangetsu said as he slowly faded away leaving Shiro in his place.

'_**Alright, King. Let's get started!' **_Shiro said as he sealed away all of my reiatsu except for the darker, more hollow-like portion.

I felt my mask begin to form on my face as the indescribable sensation of my eye color changing to that of a hollow's ran through my system.

'_**Listen King, hollows don't really think about these moves. It's ALL about instinct. You have to FEEL them in your very core; as if they're a part of you. If you think too much, they'll implode on you and backfire. So don't think; I'll explain how they work and from there I want you to use your senses to feel the attack and try to replicate it yourself' **_Shiro said.

I nodded in response as he grinned and turned towards the skyscraper in front of us. He held his hand out; open palm as if he was grabbing a sphere or something and I felt his reiatsu begin to focus in the palm of his hand as a small, blood-red sphere began to take shape and grow in size.

'_**Cero!' **_Shiro roared as he fired off the doom blast; it blasted forward in a thin, erratic line similar to red lightning and exploded with deadly force as soon as it made contact with the building.

I stood and was about to do the same when I my inner world shook violently.

'_**Looks like the pink-haired bitch is back, King; time to go. Oh, and make sure to practice in your body too otherwise, it'll be pointless' **_Shiro said as the world faded to black and I opened my eyes to see a pissed off looking Louise glaring at me.

"Come on, baka-inu; the queen is coming and I need you to be presentable and ready to perform" she said as she grabbed me by the color and dragged me to her room.

I sighed _'Fuck it, if she's making me perform it might be a good time to try that Cero move Shiro taught me…..in fact, maybe I can try Bala too.'_

_**A few Hours later….**_

"Next up is…..Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and her familiar, Ichigo Kurosaki!" an announcer called out, his voice magically amplified.

We walked onto stage with Louise in her usual attire and me in a suit with the back of my hair in a ponytail tied with a black ribbon for some reason. Immediately, I heard more than half of the female population scream like fangirls as they stared at me.

"Now I know what the suit was for" I muttered under my breath as I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

'_Well, time to get this over with' _I thought as I opened my eyes and replaced my usual scowl with a small smile that only made the already deafening screams worse than before.

_Saito POV_

I sat next to my new 'master' Henrietta who turned out to be no less than the QUEEN of this strange world. Thankfully, she was pretty nice to me and loved to talk to me about her problems and other things. Considering we were practically strangers and that she has virtually no obligation to take care of me; I was grateful for her kindness and was glad to do anything she asked. Currently, we were sitting in Tristain Magic Academy and watching the show they had put on.

As soon as she heard the name Louise she seemed to light up with joy, I smiled lightly before the deafening screams of fangirls reached my ears.

"Wow, Louise's familiar is so tall" Henrietta said as she squinted to get a better look at him.

"It seems that this Ichigo person is quite the popular one around here; even with the Queen" I laughed as she blushed and pouted slightly.

_Ichigo POV_

I groaned and pulled out the wooden blade Louise had given me and a bag of leaves. She opened the bag and threw them into the air as I held the blade up as if I were about to start a duel. I closed my eyes and visualized the falling leaves and how I would cut each one as Louise got the ballroom dance music started.

'_Now!' _I roared inwardly as my eyes shot open and my blade became nothing but a blur as I shifted my feet round and round on the floor, creating a torrent of dancing leaves that followed the rhythm I with my blade. One after another the leaves were split, and the halves were split once more after that until there was a multitude of leaves spinning in the air; similar to Byakuya's Bankai, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi. After, I was satisfied with the amount on the floor I simply dropped the blade and continued my solitary waltz.

As the music drew to a close, I stopped in the middle of the floor with my head hung low and my arms out as if I was pinned on a cross except my hands were in the same position as Shiro's when he showed me the cero. I gathered a small amount of my reiatsu into my palms as electric blue reiatsu crackled across my palms like lightning. Suddenly, I shot my head and arms up into the sky as I fired off two lightning-like ceros that raced off into the cloudless sky, spinning around and around each other as if they too were in a dance.

They eventually collided and exploded in a way similar to fireworks and everyone watched in silent awe as the remnants of my reiatsu seemed to glitter as it floated gently down.

_Saito POV_

"That was incredible!" Henrietta practically screamed in awe and excitement and she leapt to her feet and burst into clapping with everyone soon followed, including me.

'_It was amazing, that I can't deny but for some odd reason it just…..feels off. I don't quite understand it but, the vibe I got off that last move wasn't something friendly…not in the slightest. Ichigo Kurosaki, huh; I'll be sure to keep any eye on you' _I thought as I clapped along with her and chuckled at her antics.

**Well, yes; I realize short ass chapter for being gone so damn long but…oh well, can't do anything about it now. As I said earlier school kicked in so I have practically no time to myself due to this new mandate about needing 120 community service hours to graduate; Gey =-=**

**ANYWAYS, Hope you liked the chapter and that you found it interesting if so; hit that little review button there at the bottom and tell me what you think and such. See y'all around and take care!**

**-Chaos Keeper**


	7. UPDATE

**Hey guys, Chaos here! I know it's been a while X-x but I'm finally getting back. I'm gonna try really hard and get back to my Fanfictions and you guys :D Sorry, for being gone so long and I hope y'all haven't given up on meh...(don't blame you if you did, but I hope you'd come back after I start posting again) Anyways, see y'all around after I start posting again. Also, anyone else who can't wait for Diabolic Esper on Elsword? I know I can't XP**


	8. Chapter 8- Training and a Headache

**Hey guys, time for a new chapter. I apologize in advance as it will be short X.x but that'll change as soon as I get back into the groove so bear with me for now, yea? Well, see you at the bottom *jumps to the end***

_Saito POV_

"Gah!" I cried out as the wooden sword I held in my hands was sent flying and I was knocked off my feet by a heavy kick to the chest. Sitting up slowly, I gasped for breath as I slightly glared at the captain of the Firearm Squadron, Agnes Chevalier de Milan with one eye while the other stayed shut in pain. She was slightly shorter than me, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned but still paler than me and she was **definitely **stronger than me. She handed me the wooden sword that was knocked out of my hands earlier with a look of pity on her face.

'_I hate it when she looks at me like that. I don't __**want **__to be pitied, I want to get stronger' _I thought as I snatched the wooden sword out of her hands and stomped off to the starting point.

"You want to go again?" she asked incredulously, looking at my bruises. I glared at her with my good eye and rushed towards her in anger, the wooden sword trailing behind me. Her eyes narrowed as she barely brought the wooden sword up in time to block and parry. She spun and tried to slam the hilt of the sword into the back of my head as I ducked and rolled backwards with barely seconds to spare. I rolled to my feet and winced as pain like electric fire shot up my leg and distracted me just long enough for her to close the distance. A flurry of blows ensued and I slipped into a sort of musical pattern of stab, parry, thrust, duck, spin, horizontal slice, back-step, vertical swing. Finally, our swords met in an 'X' shape. I glared at her as I put my weight onto the sword, panting heavily. Returning the glare, she put her other hand where the tip of the 'sword' was to try and keep me from breaking her guard.

I growled in frustration and gave an enormous push, shattering her guard and leaving her wide open. A smirk fell onto my face as I hit her in the side then slammed the hilt of my blade in her face, stunning her further before dropping into a low leg sweep that sent her to the ground like a stone. She winced as she slowly tried to sit up and opened her eyes only to find the tip of my blade in her face.

"Yield?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Fine" she spat with reluctance.

I reached out to help her up but unfortunately, it seemed my body had other plans for me as my legs gave out right at that moment and I dropped to the floor next to her.

"Looks like I overdid it" I chuckled as she sighed and fell back to the ground, lying down next to me. Our eyes met and we burst into laughter at our predicament.

_Ichigo POV_

"Oi, Baka-Inu!" an annoying voice reverberated my eardrums, waking me from my sleep.

I groaned and cracked open one eye to see Louise standing over me with a glare directed at me.

**'Bitch, how the fuck do you ****_wake up _****in a bad motherfucking mood?!'** my hollow roared in complaint.

'_Just shut it, before my headache gets any worse_' I warned him as I sat up and yawned.

**'Come on, King. Just once, let me rough up that bitch just ****_one time _****and she'll never fuck with us again'**

'_Lemme think about it... Your answer's no._'

**'Fine'**

"Don't ignore me, **Baka-Inu!**" she yelled as she swung her wand towards me with electricity sparking at the tip. I looked at the wooden magic-channeling item blankly before closing my fist on the tip, snuffing it out instantly. She visibly blanched as I opened my hand and the wand gave off a few seconds of smoke from the tip before it returned to normal. I blinked a couple times then yawned once more and walked off to the bathroom, scratching the back of my head sleepily.

**'If that was all it took to shut the bitch up, ****_why the fuck _****didn't you do that ****_earlier?!_****'**

'_Yeah, cause it just ran through my head to close my fist around a lightning covered wooden rod held by a crazy, abusive pink-haired girl_' I responded sarcastically.

After that, my hollow shut up and I continued the rest of my shower in peace, except for the earlier mentioned abusive _Master _slamming her tiny fists on my door and screaming her head off at me about god knows what.

**Like I said earlier sorry about the short as hell chapter, but I'll get back into the groove later X.x Anyways, Goodluck for y'all on Valentines if I don't get a chapter out by then xP I'll try and get a nice and long one out as a valentine's special, aight? Laterz *backflips off into oblivion***

**-Chaoskeeper**


End file.
